Siglée
by RaeDMagdon-fr
Summary: [LMDD ép. 6] De retour de leur lune de miel, Aria et Tevos invitent Liara et Shepard à venir voir le nouveau tatouage de Tevos, et peut-être un peu plus.


**Siglée**

RaeDMagdon

 _Traduction : RaeDMagdon-fr_

 _Avertissement : MA+  
Vous trouverez ici beaucoup - mais vraiment beaucoup - d'exhibitionnisme, quelques échantillons du langage cru d'Aria, et d'une manière générale des choses très... coquines. En résumé, il s'agit de deux couples engagés dans des activités sexuelles dans la même pièce et qui se disent des cochonneries.  
Sixième épisode de la série La Meilleure des Distractions.  
_

 _..._

« Vous plaisantez ? Personne n'a encore rien remarqué ? » demanda Liara en riant derrière le rebord de son verre à vin. « Cela fait une semaine et demie que vous êtes rentrées. Il y a sûrement un collègue qui a dû dire quelque chose… » Elle s'interrompit pendant qu'Aria débouchait une nouvelle bouteille d'hydromel de Lessus, offrant de resservir tout le monde. Quand le goulot de la bouteille s'approcha de son verre, toutefois, elle leva la main. « Non merci, Aria. Un verre, c'est ma limite ce soir. »

« Bah, j'ai pensé que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Ça ne fait que la troisième fois que vous me le dites. Enfin, toujours est-il que n'avons pas particulièrement cherché à le cacher. Nous avons décidé, d'un commun accord, de les porter et d'attendre que tout le monde fasse le rapprochement. À en juger par le temps que ça prend, la galaxie entière est foutrement stupide. »

Tevos rit et s'enfonça dans le canapé, qui se trouvait être de la même couleur pourpre royal que le nouveau divan d'Aria à l'Au-Delà. Elle était joyeusement ivre, un état dans lequel elle se mettait rarement, et elle était déterminée à tirer le meilleur parti de cette diminution de ses inhibitions. « Je ne m'en plains pas. Quand la nouvelle finira par se savoir, je serai sûrement rappelée sur Thessia pour une correction de la part des Matriarches. »

« À en juger par quelque enregistrement intéressant que j'ai vu récemment, je doute que vous ayez besoin d'aller jusque sur Thessia pour une bonne correction », dit Shepard en promenant sa main sur le vêtement qui recouvrait la jambe de Liara.

Aria roula les yeux. « Ne faites pas l'innocente, Shepard. Liara est suffisamment mignonne pour que ça passe, mais vous, vous êtes d'un ennui. »

« Parfois », admit Liara. « Mais elle a son utilité, de temps à autre. » L'Humaine fit mine de bouder, juste un instant.

« J'imagine », dit Aria d'une voix étonnamment basse et contrôlée. Alors même qu'elle était en train de badiner avec ses invitées et sa Partenaire de fraîche date, ses pensées parcouraient différents scénarios. Aria ne se jetait jamais dans des situations à haut risque sans préparation préalable. Et toutes quatre s'étaient largement préparées.

Tout était parti d'une séquence vidéo. Pendant leur lune de miel, Aria avait reçu sur son omnitool un fichier lourdement crypté intitulé 'Profitez bien de votre cadeau de mariage'. Au début, elle ne sut pas trop quoi en faire mais, après une heure de curiosité insatisfaite, la clé était apparue dans l'un des messages que Tevos avait fait suivre de sa messagerie professionnelle. La combinaison des deux déverrouilla quinze minutes de l'enregistrement le plus divertissant qu'Aria ait jamais vu. Sous l'œil d'une caméra, Shepard jetait Liara sur leur lit et – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour cela – la ravageait totalement. Au grand regret d'Aria, le fichier s'auto-détruisit deux heures plus tard.

Avec la permission (enthousiaste) de Tevos, elle envoya une réponse. Un certain appel enregistré plusieurs mois auparavant fit parfaitement l'affaire, bien qu'Aria ait déploré la perte de son pantalon de cuir « favori » en re-visionnant la vidéo. Un nouveau message arriva le lendemain accompagné d'un fichier intitulé : 'Shepard a décidé qu'elle aimait que je la supplie aussi'. S'ensuivirent des vidéos supplémentaires, quelques messages maladroits au sujet des limites, et une invitation convaincante.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous convaincre d'élaborer sur l'utilité de Shepard, Liara ? » demanda Tevos. L'hydromel avait déjà abaissé ses inhibitions et l'ébriété, combinée avec l'espoir que l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes soit sur le point de se réaliser, la rendait bien moins réservée que d'ordinaire.

« Eh bien… » Liara fit à Tevos un sourire embarrassé mais curieusement séduisant. « Elle se rend généralement utile en m''utilisant', si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pas tout le temps, bien sûr. Mais elle sait que je préfère – comment as-tu décrit ça, Shepard ? » Elle se tourna un instant vers l'Humaine, une ligne mince barrant son front avant que la phrase ne lui revienne. « Elle dit que j'aime bien être 'un peu secouée'. Je ne suis toujours pas vraiment sûre de ce que ça veut dire, mais j'y prends du plaisir. »

Aria garda les lèvres bien serrées et se retint de faire tout commentaire pour le moment. Le petit numéro virginal de Liara était l'un des meilleurs qu'elle ait jamais vus. Il fallait bien qu'une petite part au moins soit authentique. Mais cette femme avait assassiné des gens – dont certains faisaient partie de ses employés. Elle avait également fait chanter, racketté, menacé et soudoyé de nombreux gros bonnets de la galaxie. Aussi douce et innocente qu'elle paraisse à présent, et quand bien même elle adorait se soumettre sexuellement à Shepard, Liara était aussi dangereuse qu'elle était intelligente. Aria ne commettrait jamais l'erreur de la sous-estimer.

Liara sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches bien alignées, et Aria se demanda négligemment combien de crédits Benezia avait dépensés pour la dentition impeccable de Liara, avant qu'un souvenir quelque peu amusant ne refasse surface. Presque un an auparavant, à l'époque où Tevos et elles s'étaient pour la première fois engagées à être mutuellement exclusives, Tevos avait admis à contrecœur avoir eu un 'bref engouement', comme elle le nommait, pour la Matriarche Benezia. Aria trouvait que le fait qu'elles espèrent vivre un plan à quatre avec la fille de Benezia – en quelque sorte… pas tout à fait… plutôt un plan à deux-couples-dans-la-même-pièce… - avait quelque chose d'hilarant, d'une façon ironique et bizarre. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à taquiner sa Partenaire à ce sujet, jusqu'à ce que Tevos cesse presque de lui parler.

Tevos sembla lire dans ses pensées car Aria sentit un léger coup contre son épaule. « Arrête ça », murmura-t-elle en tendant la main vers un autre verre de vin.

« Quoi ? » protesta Aria en regardant sur le côté et en plissant le front. « Je ne disais rien ! »

« Mais tu as pensé quelque chose. Et te connaissant, ce devait être quelque chose de mal. »

Shepard rit. « Vous rentrez à peine de votre lune de miel et vous vous chamaillez déjà comme si vous étiez Partenaires depuis des siècles. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe ou pas », admit Tevos. « Où avez-vous passé votre lune de miel, finalement ? Je me souviens que toute cette affaire était très secrète parce que vous ne vouliez pas que la presse vous suive. »

« Nous l'avons finalement passée sur Terre », répondit Shepard en souriant à ce souvenir. « Et il ne s'est trouvé personne pour me remarquer ! Je suppose que tout le monde a l'habitude de me voir en armure complète aux nouvelles, et personne n'imagine vraiment la sauveuse de la galaxie en bikini, avec un chapeau de paille, des lunettes de soleil et une piña colada à la main. »

« C'est servi dans une chose qu'on appelle une noix de coco ! » ajouta Liara avec enthousiasme. « Apparemment, sur les îles Hawaii, il arrive que les Humains servent les boissons fantaisie dans la coquille vide d'un gros fruit local… qui, bien qu'il y ait le mot 'noix' dans le nom, n'est pas vraiment étymologiquement une - »

Shepard posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Liara, la réduisant efficacement au silence, mais elle atténua le geste avec un sourire doux. « J'espère que votre voyage sur Nevos était agréable ? Je n'y suis jamais allée mais j'ai entendu dire que ses lunes étaient magnifiques. »

« Ouais, mais on n'a pas passé tant de temps que ça à les contempler, pour être honnête », plaisanta Aria. « Théa a toutefois ramené un souvenir intéressant… »

Tevos se mit à rougir et cela suffit à convaincre Liara d'insister sur le sujet. Elle repoussa de sa bouche la main de Shepard et demanda, « Un souvenir ? De quel genre ? »

Un court instant, la Conseillère sembla se figer malgré l'alcool dans son système nerveux. Si elle en disait plus long sur son souvenir, Aria lui demanderait probablement de le montrer et il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. Tevos saisit son verre à demi rempli et le fixa, remuant le fond. « Oh, rien d'important », murmura-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte, gardant la tête baissée.

Liara se pencha en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Là, je sais que c'est important. »

« Hé, tant que ce n'est pas un tatouage sur le cul », plaisanta Shepard. Tevos lui lança un regard écarquillé de surprise et Aria entreprit de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de rire. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est un tatouage. »

« Eh bien… » dit Tevos en haussant les épaules, faisant un geste avec son verre à vin. Même ivre, ses mouvements étaient étonnamment gracieux. « Ça paraissait être une bonne idée sur le coup… »

Il y eut un moment de silence total.

« Ok, maintenant je veux savoir ce que c'est », déclara Shepard. « Le suspens est insoutenable. Si j'essaie de deviner, ça va me rendre dingue. »

Aria tendit la main pour serrer le genou de sa Partenaire, tâchant de lui communiquer un peu d'assurance à travers le geste. « Je vais vous donner un indice, Shepard. Elle en a eu l'idée, mais le tatouage me fait référence. »

Ce que personne ne savait – à l'exception d'Aria, et Tevos ne savait pas qu'elle savait -, c'était que la Conseillère avait planifié ce tatouage à l'avance. Aria était, par nature et fonction, une personne indiscrète, et elle naviguait régulièrement dans les sections basse sécurité de l'omnitool de Tevos quand elle s'ennuyait. Quand quelques intéressantes recherches extranet autoprogrammées surgirent au premier jour de leur lune de miel – 'dessins tatouages', 'salons de tatouage Nevos' (modifié en 'critiques salons de tatouage Nevos réputés' à la suite de quelques résultats désastreux), 'station Oméga', 'symbole Oméga' – Aria sourit et se tut, consciente que toute réflexion de sa part risquait de faire changer Tevos d'avis.

Elle fit même semblant d'être surprise quand sa Partenaire de fraîche date la conduisit à une boutique touristique de tatouages sur l'avenue principale. Après coup, elle traîna Tevos à leur hôtel et fit en sorte que son autre fesse lui fasse aussi mal. Les traces de mains et de dents s'estompèrent au bout d'une journée, et les suçons au bout de trois jours, mais le tatouage, lui, resta comme un agréable souvenir.

« Je suis nulle en devinettes », dit Shepard en fronçant les sourcils d'impatience. « Ça doit être quelque chose du genre, 'Propriété d'Aria T'Loak', mais ça ce serait bien trop ringard pour vous. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas encore vu », lui rappela Tevos. « Cela pourrait être quelque chose d'encore pire. »

Liara se tapa la cuisse et sourit. « Ça y est, j'ai deviné où il était, à défaut de ce que c'était ! Shepard, tu avais raison. Nous ne l'avons vu dans aucune des vidéos jusque là, mais Tevos était sur le dos dans la première, et Aria nous cachait la vue quand elle était à quatre pattes… »

« Tevos était au dessus sur la troisième, toutefois… »

« Mais c'était – comment dis-tu ? Une cowgirl inversée ? »

Aria plissa les yeux. « Cowgirl inversée ? C'est quoi, une cowgirl ? »

« Une gardienne humaine de troupeau », expliqua Liara qui avait elle-même reçu plusieurs fois cette explication de la part de Shepard. « Habituellement, le terme est cowboy. Aussi peu glamour que paraisse ce travail, ces personnes étaient en fait admirées dans la culture humaine pour leur bravoure et leur mépris des lois. »

« Mépris des lois ? Ça me plaît. »

« Je veux toujours voir le tatouage », insista Shepard, ne souhaitant manifestement pas que l'on change de sujet.

Tevos reposa son verre et regarda Aria en se tortillant inconfortablement sur le canapé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que son tatouage avait cessé de la démanger mais il semblait étonnamment sensible à présent. Sans doute le fruit de la nervosité et d'une imagination hyperactive.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ? Je ne vais pas t'ordonner de le faire. » La Reine d'Oméga ricana. « Ce serait trop facile. Prends toi-même la décision. »

Tevos poussa un soupir exagéré. « Eh bien, dans la mesure où vous finirez bien par le voir de toute façon… » Elle se leva et se tourna, révélant le dos de sa robe. « Liara ? Voulez-vous m'aider avec la fermeture éclair ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Liara de chercher dans le regard de Shepard un peu d'assurance. Le Commandant opina et, quand Liara se leva du canapé, donna une petite tape d'encouragement sur les fesses de son amante. Après un petit cri de surprise, elle parcourut la courte distance qui les séparait et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Tevos. « Si vous ne voulez pas faire ça, je ne serai pas déçue », glissa Liara contre les plis de sa crête, tout en touchant la languette de la fermeture éclair mais sans la tirer. C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, mais Tevos apprécia tout de même le geste. Elle frissonna légèrement et baissa la tête, bien trop consciente du corps chaud qui se pressait contre son dos.

« Non, tout va bien », répondit-elle juste un peu trop vite. Elle sourit. « Je suis plutôt fière de mon tatouage… »

« Tu veux dire, mon tatouage », railla Aria, regardant avec un intérêt non déguisé Liara glisser la fermeture à l'arrière de la robe pourpre moulante de Tevos. Quand le vêtement fut suffisamment ouvert, il tomba en tas à ses pieds. Liara eut un petit hoquet presque inaudible et recula de quelques centimètres quand elle constata que Tevos ne portait rien en dessous.

« Liara, je ne peux pas voir le tatouage si tu restes plantée là », se plaint Shepard.

Avec le début d'un rougissement embrasant ses joues, Liara fit un pas de côté et baissa le regard. Elle sourit quand elle vit le symbole d'un pourpre profond presque similaire à la couleur de peau d'Aria. Le tatouage représentait un 'O' rectangulaire, barré d'une ligne droite à la base. « Oh ! Très astucieux. »

« Sexy », ajouta Shepard. « Tu sais, ça ressemble un peu au symbole grec, à part la partie inférieure. »

Liara plissa le front, confuse. « Le symbole grec ? Peux-tu expliquer ? »

« Le mot humain pour Oméga est 'Omega'. » Shepard tapota à deux reprises le creux de son oreille avant de prononcer le deuxième 'Omega', envoyant ainsi une impulsion radio au traducteur de Liara pour qu'il ne convertisse pas le mot humain dans le dialecte local d'Armali. Les Asari appelaient la station 'le Cœur du Mal', et c'était généralement traduit ainsi. À la vérité, Liara connaissait assez de français pour se débrouiller sans son traducteur, qu'elle désactivait de temps à autre pour s'entraîner. « Omega est également un ancien caractère humain. La dernière lettre de l'alphabet grec. »

« Vous savez », dit Tevos d'une voix un peu plus forte puisqu'elle tournait le dos à Shepard et Liara, « Cela me met un peu mal à l'aise de me tenir ainsi complètement nue quand vous êtes toutes les trois entièrement vêtues… »

« Mais nous admirons le tatouage », plaisanta Shepard.

« Pas seulement le tatouage », dit Liara, une main posée sur la hanche nue de Tevos. Elle feint de foudroyer Shepard du regard mais ne put masquer l'amusement dans sa voix. « Je dois reconnaître que l'idée d'être… siglée de façon permanente avec la marque de son amante est très… séduisante. »

« Excitante », corrigea Shepard. « Tu envisages de te faire tatouer un N7, Liara ? Ça irait bien avec mes plaques d'identité… » La vue de Liara ne portant rien d'autre que ses plaques d'identité était sans aucun doute l'une des choses préférées de Shepard dans toute la galaxie.

« C'était douloureux ? » demanda Liara en parcourant de deux doigts la courbure de la taille de Tevos, effleurant les lignes du tatouage.

« Pas tout à fait autant que mes tatouages faciaux », répondit Tevos en tremblant légèrement à ce contact. « Je me suis fait faire l'un des motifs familiaux quand j'avais quarante ans. Ça, ça fait mal, et il m'a fallu utiliser tout un tube de médigel. »

« Je n'avais pas de médigel quand j'ai fait faire le mien », dit Aria. « Le front et la lèvre ont été faits en prison. »

Shepard releva la tête, regardant au-delà de Tevos pour fixer Aria. « Vous avez fait de la prison ? Je suis surprise que vous vous soyez fait prendre. »

« J'y suis allée de mon plein gré, pour un coup. Une de mes premières missions comme mercenaire freelance. » Elle sourit en évoquant ce souvenir. « En sortir a été beaucoup plus amusant que d'y entrer. »

« Hum… » Tevos se racla doucement la gorge et se retourna face à Liara, offrant à Shepard et à Aria une très jolie vue de son profil dénudé. « Non que cette conversation ne soit passionnante, mais vous portez toutes encore vos vêtements… Je me sens un peu vulnérable. » La Conseillère mordilla la bande qui séparait sa lèvre inférieure et repoussa sa robe d'un geste du pied.

Shepard se redressa sur le canapé et se tortilla avec impatience. « Liara. Déshabille-toi. »

Liara n'eut qu'un moment d'hésitation avant de quitter ses chaussures. Pieds nus, elle enroula un instant d'un geste protecteur ses bras autour de son ventre et se retourna. « Il faudrait que vous m'aidiez aussi avec ma robe », murmura-t-elle en faisant un geste vers les bretelles derrière sa nuque. Il ne s'agissait que d'un nœud que Liara aurait probablement pu défaire elle-même, mais Tevos ne discuta pas l'invitation. Elle sourit et fit un pas en avant, posant ses mains sur les épaules chaudes de Liara et les serrant légèrement avant de défaire le nœud. Comme le dos de la robe était dégagé, toute la moitié supérieure retomba quand Tevos relâcha les bretelles. Elle sentit Liara trembler légèrement entre ses mains tandis qu'elle tirait doucement sur le vêtement autour de sa taille, le faisant glisser au sol. Contrairement à elle, Liara avait choisi de porter des sous-vêtements. Ils étaient en dentelle noire, totalement incommodes et très attirants.

Aria marmonna son approbation, les coins de sa bouche se redressant. « Très joli », laissa-t-elle traîner en levant la main pour faire un petit geste circulaire. Quand Liara interrogea Shepard d'un regard sur la conduite à tenir, l'Humaine opina son accord, donnant silencieusement sa permission. Liara fit lentement un tour sur elle-même, acquérant même suffisamment de confiance en elle pour se déhancher légèrement et poser sa main sur sa hanche.

L'exposition de Liara, bien que n'étant pas vraiment un strip-tease, fut assez alléchante pour convaincre Shepard de se lever et de commencer à tirer sur sa robe. Liara rit. « Le Grand Commandant Shepard, la Déicide, la Sauveuse de la Galaxie, n'arrive apparemment pas à ôter ses propres vêtements », taquina-t-elle en secouant la tête et en venant se placer au côté de Shepard. Il y avait peu de place pour manœuvrer car les deux canapés étaient proches, avec juste assez d'espace pour les jambes et la table entre eux. Elle repoussa une mèche des cheveux de Shepard et la coinça derrière son oreille. « Laisse-moi t'aider ».

Avec le secours de Liara, Shepard finit par se débarrasser de sa robe et de ses sous-vêtements en à peine plus d'une minute. Sa tâche accomplie, Liara posa un baiser sur l'épaule de Shepard, s'écartant du chemin par inadvertance ce qui offrit à Tevos et Aria leur première observation.

« Déesse… est-ce que c'est… ? Je ne suis pas sûre de - »

Devant la surprise de Tevos, Shepard releva la tête. Elle jeta un regard confus à Liara et l'Asari éclata de rire. « Tu te souviens comme j'ai été surprise par tes poils avant Ilos, Shepard ? Les Humains ont des poils partout, Théa. Sous les bras, le long de leurs jambes, et au dessus de leur zone pubienne. »

Tevos plissa le front et fit le tour de la table pour se placer également à côté de Shepard afin de regarder de plus près. « Mais Shepard n'a pas de poils ailleurs, sauf sur le sommet de son crâne… »

« C'est parce que je les enlève », expliqua Shepard en riant, maintenant qu'elle avait compris le sujet d'étonnement. « Et j'entretiens ceux que j'ai en bas, aussi. Ceci n'est qu'une petite bande. »

Liara eut un sourire coquin et se rapprocha légèrement de Tevos, lui chuchotant comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand secret, « Parfois, quand elle se lasse de cette apparence, elle enlève tout pendant quelque temps. »

Avant même de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Tevos vit ses propres mains se tendre vers le bras de Shepard, ses yeux s'écarquillant, fascinés, tandis qu'elle touchait le fin duvet. Même la texture de la peau de Shepard était différente de celle d'une Asari. « J'ai vu des vidéos avec des femmes humaines – »

« Oh, les actrices porno s'épilent toujours », dit Aria, aussi amusée que Liara et Shepard par les présomptions inexactes de sa Partenaire.

Tevos se retourna en enlevant sa main du bras de Shepard. « Attends, tu étais au courant de ça et tu n'as pas pensé à me prévenir ? » demanda-t-elle en se sentant un peu trahie.

« Et rater ta réaction ? Jamais de la vie. »

Avec trois paires d'yeux braqués sur elle, Aria réalisa soudain qu'elle était la seule personne à porter encore ses vêtements. En se levant du canapé, elle se débarrassa de sa veste d'un mouvement d'épaules et la jeta avec espièglerie à la tête de Tevos. La Conseillère la rattrapa et la posa sur ses épaules, souriant à la texture familière du cuir contre sa peau nue. « Voilà, tu es assortie maintenant », taquina Aria en désignant le symbole dans son dos.

« Votre veste me fait penser à mes plaques d'identification », dit Shepard. Elle tapota les petits rectangles de métal froid qui reposaient juste au dessus de la poitrine de son amante, et les yeux de Liara se fermèrent un instant. Quand Aria lança un regard interrogateur à Shepard, celle-ci poursuivit. « Plus excitant quand c'est la Partenaire qui les porte, pas vrai ? »

Le regard d'Aria s'attarda un instant sur Tevos, toujours drapée dans le cuir sans pour autant prendre la peine de se recouvrir, puis elle entreprit de se défaire de son corset. « Vrai. »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour supporter cette chose », dit Liara, incapable de détourner le regard pendant qu'Aria se dépêtrait de son vêtement, tirant quelques sangles dans la foulée.

« Oh, j'ai dû porter bien pire comme danseuse. Un bon exercice, cependant, et travailler autour d'une barre fut assez amusant pendant quelque temps. » Quand le corset fut ôté, Aria pencha la tête pour déboutonner son pantalon mais elle saisit quand même du coin de l'œil l'expression joyeusement scandalisée de Liara. Elle releva un instant le menton et fit un clin d'œil en commençant à remuer des hanches, se débarrassant du cuir. « Peut-être que si vous parvenez à obtenir l'accord de Shepard, je vous ferai une démonstration demain. Il m'arrive encore de me servir de mes anciens talents, de temps à autre. Ça fait bien dans les soirées. Ou dans la chambre… »

Shepard et Liara regardèrent toutes deux en direction de Tevos, qui se cacha le visage derrière une manche de la veste d'Aria. Quand il devint manifeste qu'elles n'allaient pas laisser passer ce commentaire, elle renâcla brièvement. « Il faut admettre qu'elle offre un bon spectacle. Je suis partiale, bien sûr, mais je pense qu'elle s'en sort mieux que la plupart des Demoiselles qui travaillent pour elle. »

« Qui éduque les nouvelles, à ton avis ? » Aria poussa un petit cri de triomphe en achevant de retirer son pantalon. De son point de vue, le seul inconvénient des vêtements sexy était la quantité d'efforts à fournir pour les enlever. Une fois qu'elle les eut écartés d'un mouvement impatient du pied, Aria se redressa de toute sa taille, laissant ses bras pendre négligemment à ses côtés. « Ok, mesdames. Dernière chance de renoncer à tout ça et de regarder Blasto complètement bourrées. »

Un an auparavant, elle aurait été plus que partante pour s'adonner à une nuit de débauche en compagnie de deux superbes Asari et d'une non moins éblouissante Humaine, mais maintenant elle était prudente. Bien que ce soit elle qui orchestre la partition de tout le monde pour la plus grande partie (son scénario, son appartement, ses règles du jeu), elle ne faisait en fait que mettre en œuvre le fantasme de Tevos. C'était Tevos qui avait fixé les limites sur lesquelles elles s'étaient accordées – limites que Shepard et Liara auraient suggérées de toute façon. Apparemment, elles aussi avaient un inébranlable côté possessif – et elle avait envoyé l'invitation initiale. Le mélangisme n'était pas une nouveauté pour Aria, loin de là, mais cette sorte de faux mélangisme approximatif avec la personne à qui elle avait prêté un serment d'amour pour les prochains siècles était quelque chose de bien plus compliqué.

Liara fut la première à répondre, et elle le fit sans dire un mot. Elle passa ses pouces sous l'élastique de ses sous-vêtements et les fit descendre jusqu'en dessous des genoux, puis les écarta d'un coup de pied, les envoyant glisser à moitié sous le canapé. « Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir fantasmé cette situation », dit-elle à Tevos en tirant doucement sur la veste toujours enroulée autour des épaules de la Conseillère. Le cuir tomba également au sol, et Liara caressa du bout des doigts l'intérieur du poignet nu de Tevos. « Moi aussi, j'ai très envie de ça. »

« C'est vrai », ajouta Shepard pour dissiper quelque peu la tension, en se tapotant le côté de la tête. « Je l'ai vu. Mon Dieu, si je l'ai vu. Toute cette histoire d'exhibitionnisme ne m'avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit auparavant, mais après l'avoir vue tant de fois passer en boucle dans son esprit… Je suppose que c'est contagieux. » Elle se frotta la nuque nerveusement. « Et puis, maintenant je vais pouvoir me vanter de m'être fait trois Asari à la fois ! » Liara voulut donner une tape sur le ventre de Shepard mais l'Humaine évita le coup en faisant rapidement un pas en arrière.

Tevos sourit, bien plus en confiance, même sans la présence rassurante de la veste d'Aria. Elle s'approcha un instant de Liara et caressa la joue de la Demoiselle du bout des lèvres, consciente que tout geste plus sérieux risquait de briser l'ambiance et de les renvoyer, intimidées, à la case départ. « Merci… »

La couleur du visage de Liara s'assombrit d'un rougissement séduisant, mais elle sourit. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Littéralement. »

« C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous faire des politesses ? » La voix impatiente d'Aria se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la table. Une fois acquise l'attention de toutes, elle claqua des doigts et désigna l'espace à côté d'elle. « Théa, viens ici. »

Tevos fit rapidement le tour de la table basse, attentive toutefois à ne pas se cogner aux angles. Elle fut agréablement surprise qu'Aria lui offre le luxe d'un contact physique immédiat, écartant un bras pour lui permettre de se blottir à son côté. Elle posa sa joue sur l'épaule d'Aria et tenta d'ignorer le battement sourd entre ses jambes et le courant d'excitation à l'arrière de son esprit. Ces deux choses l'avaient perturbée toute la soirée, même avant que Shepard et Liara n'arrivent.

« Shepard, Liara, des safewords ? » demanda Aria tout en parcourant de sa main les courbes nues de Tevos.

Liara pouffa d'un rire qu'elle tenta d'étouffer de sa main, et Shepard roula les yeux. « Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas choisir autre - »

« Non ! C'est celui que nous avons choisi il y a des années », contesta Liara.

« Mais… »

Liara secoua la tête. « C'est Mako. »

Si Aria avait eu des sourcils, elle les aurait haussés. Au lieu de quoi, le tatouage sur son front se releva légèrement. « Mako ? »

« C'est le nom d'un ancien véhicule terrestre de l'Alliance. Ce mot est assez effrayant pour interrompre toute scène », dit-elle.

« En quoi un véhicule peut-il être effrayant ? » demanda Aria, authentiquement curieuse bien que toujours impatiente de commencer.

« Parce que c'était toujours Shepard qui le pilotait. » Elle se tourna vers Shepard, qui faisait toujours mine d'être contrariée. « Tu devrais être heureuse que je n'ai pas choisi 'Camion', vu que ça nous a presque tuées plusieurs fois également. »

« Le mien est Citadelle. » Il y eut une longue pause silencieuse, et Tevos vit l'expression de Liara et de Shepard se transformer quand elles saisirent la véritable signification de ce mot. Bien que la Citadelle soit actuellement en cours de reconstruction, et que quelques survivants aient pu être secourus dans les secteurs inférieurs même après que les Moissonneurs avaient pris contrôle de la station, c'était encore un choix macabre. Des milliers de morts la première fois. Presque dix millions la deuxième fois. Et c'était en partie de sa faute. « Je mérite – non, j'ai besoin de ce rappel. »

Avant que l'ambiance ne passe définitivement de sexuellement chargée à lugubre, Aria fit part de son propre safeword. « Purgatoire. »

« Quoi ? Je croyais que vous haïssiez cet endroit », dit Shepard, se rappelant combien Aria s'était bruyamment et fréquemment plainte du nightclub. Après un instant de réflexion, elle se rassit sur le deuxième canapé et écarta les jambes, faisant signe à Liara de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Aria les regarda un instant avant de répondre. « Plus que haïr. Si je pouvais trouver un mot plus fort, je l'utiliserais. Il y a quand même du bon qui est sorti de ce trou à rat. » Elle sourit en direction de Tevos, passant son autre main dans le dos de l'Asari et pinçant amicalement son cul. « Je ne m'attendais pas à me trouver une Partenaire lors de ce séjour imprévu à la Citadelle. » Elle baissa le timbre de sa voix mais s'assura de rester suffisamment audible par tout le monde. « Particulièrement une si… obéissante. »

Les mains de Shepard commencèrent à se promener sur le corps de Liara, remontant et descendant le long de ses bras, caressant ses épaules et massant son ventre. « Obéissante ? » répéta-t-elle, bien assez expérimentée pour savoir où Aria voulait en venir. Elles se regardèrent l'une l'autre, communiquant en silence. « Curieusement, j'en doute. Elle n'a jamais été vraiment douée pour écouter ce que je lui disais. »

« Ah bon ? Peut-être fallait-il le bon doigté… » dit Aria en effleurant de ses ongles l'arrière de la cuisse de Tevos, la faisant inspirer bruyamment. « Et un peu de discipline. »

« Montrez-moi donc. »

L'espace d'un instant Aria sourit, incapable de masquer son désir, mais elle se disciplina rapidement pour reprendre un air sérieux. D'un doigt impérieux elle désigna le côté du divan derrière elles. « Présente-toi. »

Il fallut un instant aux membres de Tevos pour coopérer mais, dès qu'elle trouva le courage de bouger, ils obéirent automatiquement à l'ordre donné. Elle avait l'habitude d'obéir aux ordres d'Aria, et à cet ordre-là en particulier, et bien qu'elles ne soient pas seules, elle parvint à s'installer par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé sans hésiter. Savoir qu'elle était observée la poussa à plonger son visage dans les coussins pour dissimuler la vague qui empourprait ses joues sous leurs tatouages.

« Quel dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas montrée si obéissante quand je devais me taper le baratin du Conseil », commenta Shepard depuis le canapé opposé, la main caressant toujours l'intérieur des cuisses de Liara. Les yeux de sa Partenaire étaient déjà en train de s'assombrir, proches du noir, et elle se tortilla sur les genoux de Shepard. L'Humaine pinça brièvement sa jambe et les cuisses de Liara se refermèrent instinctivement. « Pas tout de suite, Liara. Et garde les jambes ouvertes. » À contrecœur, elle écarta les genoux.

« Votre bichette est mignonne quand elle rougit », commenta Aria avec un sourire narquois, la main confortablement posée sur les reins de Tevos , massant les muscles de part et d'autre de sa colonne vertébrale pour la détendre et descendant occasionnellement lui tripoter les fesses. « D'ailleurs, à ce propos… Lève la tête. »

Avec un souffle tremblotant Tevos releva le menton, soutenant une partie de son poids sur ses coudes et fixant son regard droit devant elle. C'était plus facile que de regarder Shepard et Liara de l'autre côté de la table. Elle essaya de se détendre en se rappelant que l'autre couple avait déjà vu plusieurs séquences vidéo dans lesquelles Aria et elle faisaient bien pire mais, d'une certaine façon, qu'elles se trouvent dans la même pièce rendait les choses bien plus intenses – sa nervosité autant que son excitation.

Aria ressentit les deux tandis qu'elle insinuait sa main entre les jambes de Tevos, effleurant légèrement de ses doigts l'humidité qui s'y trouvait et taquinant la pointe durcie de son clitoris. « Voilà qui est mieux », dit-elle en continuant les caresses paresseuses de sa main et en tournant la tête de quelques degrés pour bien garder Shepard et Liara confortablement dans son champ de vision. Elle ne voulait rien manquer du spectacle. « Vous savez, ceci a été l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes dès la première fois que je l'ai prise. En plein milieu de l'union, elle a su pour la caméra. »

« Je sais. Liara a toujours cette séquence. Elle n'arrive pas à se résoudre à l'effacer comme les autres… Elle s'était jetée sur moi comme vous n'avez pas idée juste après l'avoir vue la première fois. » Shepard se sentit vibrer à ce souvenir. Liara avait été insatiable ce soir-là, toute en grognements sourds et gémissements impatients au lieu des soupirs aigus et doux qui lui échappaient habituellement à mesure que les doigts de Shepard se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où elle désirait les sentir.

« Ah oui ? » ricana Aria en glissant un doigt dans l'anneau de muscles serrés de l'orifice de Tevos. Ses paupières battirent un instant tandis qu'elle savourait la chaleur soyeuse qui l'agrippait, et elle entama un doux et lent va-et-vient qui ne donnait nulle part suffisamment de pression et de force à son amante. « Elle aime aussi quand vous la mordez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shepard opina. « Surtout quand ça laisse des traces. » D'une main ferme elle fit tourner la tête de Liara de côté, l'obligeant à exposer la ligne de marques pourpres qui couraient le long de son cou. « Mmh… Je crois que je vois un emplacement libre là, sous mes plaques d'identité… » Elle écarta la petite chaîne que Liara portait, dévoilant une petite zone de peau bleue vierge, et effleura de ses dents le pouls qui y battait.

« Shepard », sursauta Liara en donnant un coup de reins vers l'avant, les cuisses tendues, tandis qu'elle sentait des dents s'enfoncer dans sa carotide. Les caresses taquines sur ses jambes, l'évocation des plaques qu'elle portait, la morsure, et la vue de Tevos pliée sur le divan, complètement à la merci de la main d'Aria… C'était insupportable. « S'il te plaît. »

Aria sourit d'un air satisfait, ajoutant un deuxième doigt et souriant à Tevos qui remua, les reins poussant à la rencontre de ce nouvel étirement. Entendre Liara supplier était presque aussi sexy que d'entendre sa propre amante en implorer plus… Presque. Elle ne put se retenir de taquiner Liara quelques instants. Il était agréable de voir le Courtier de l'Ombre sans défense, pour une fois. « On dirait que quelqu'un est jaloux de toi, Théa. »

Tevos gémit d'embarras et tenta de cacher à nouveau son visage dans les coussins mais, dès qu'elle le fit, Aria la tira et l'agrippa par la crête, relevant sa tête de force. « Aria… J'ai – j'ai besoin… » haleta-t-elle, mais ses mots furent rapidement étouffés par des doigts humides qui recouvrirent sa bouche.

« Tu ne parles pas tant que je ne te pose pas directement une question. Pour l'instant toutefois, c'est à ton tour de ressentir un peu de jalousie. » Une fois assurée que Tevos tournait la tête pour avoir une bonne vue, Aria opina en direction de Shepard. Liara poussa un petit cri et ses muscles abdominaux se contractèrent quand des doigts tâtonnants finirent par se glisser en elle et se recourber vers l'avant. Bien que ce soit Shepard qui la prenne, il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Aria avait déterminé le 'quand' qui était étonnamment excitant.

« Je suis ravie que votre femme prenne son plaisir, Shepard. C'est bien le terme humain, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Aria après s'être surprise à admirer un peu trop longtemps le contraste entre les teints de peau de Shepard et Liara. Elle agrippa la hanche de Tevos de sa main libre et le menton de son autre main, l'obligeant à regarder encore. « Quel dommage que ma Partenaire ne sache pas prendre patience. » Tevos poussa un léger gémissement derrière la main d'Aria, le visage brûlant d'embarras, d'excitation et de l'injustice de tout ceci. Liara aussi avait supplié pour ce contact, mais elle seule se le voyait refuser à présent.

Aria et Shepard échangèrent des regards. « Vous voulez qu'on lui montre ce qu'elle rate ? » demanda le Commandant, feignant d'ignorer la façon dont Liara se tortillait sur ses genoux et s'appuyait avec gourmandise contre la paume luisante de sa main.

« Je ne vous mentirai pas. J'ai envie de regarder pour des raisons purement égoïstes. Mais si ça peut lui donner une leçon… » Elle retira sa main de la hanche de Tevos et la fit claquer fermement sur sa fesse droite, appréciant le petit sursaut de surprise.

« Les fessées comme punition, ça ne marche pas avec Liara », dit Shepard d'une voix soigneusement contrôlée alors même qu'elle gardait sa main parfaitement immobile. « Elle aime trop ça. »

« Si vous voulez transformer une fessée en punition, ne la baisez pas ou ne la laissez pas jouir après. Le déni, ça c'est la vraie punition. En parlant de déni… » Aria laissa traîner sa voix en écartant sa main de la bouche de Tevos. Elle fut satisfaite que sa Partenaire ne détourne pas de nouveau la tête. En fait, ses grands yeux verts étaient plus foncés et plus larges qu'Aria les ait jamais vus en dehors de l'union.

Shepard posa un nouveau baiser sur la gorge de Liara, plus doux cette fois-ci, et Aria fut étonnamment touchée par ce petit geste intime et rassurant en plein dans une scène. « Eh bien, nous voulons être de bonnes invitées, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota-t-elle. Liara sanglota de déception quand les doigts de Shepard se retirèrent, mais se calma un peu quand elle réalisa que son amante était simplement en train de réajuster l'emplacement de sa main, plaçant son bras entre leurs corps plutôt qu'autour de sa taille. « Vas-y bébé. Chevauche-moi. Et tu as la permission de faire du bruit. »

Ces mots ouvrirent les vannes. S'appuyant de tout son poids sur ses genoux, Liara entreprit de glisser de haut en bas sur les doigts de Shepard. Elle ne put se retenir de regarder en bas un instant pour les voir disparaître à l'intérieur de son corps avant de réapparaître à nouveau, brillant d'humidité. Liara ne fut qu'un peu déçue quand elle réalisa que Shepard ne bougeait pas du tout. Si elle voulait parvenir à décoller, il lui faudrait faire tout le travail elle-même.

En regardant les cuisses de Liara fléchir, Aria sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Ce n'était pas simplement dû à la vue d'une Humaine bien faite en train de donner du plaisir à une belle Asari nue. Elle pouvait aller sur l'extranet pour cela, si l'envie lui en prenait. Mais les sons… Les miaulements aigus, le léger halètement, les grognements sourds et bruyants chaque fois que Liara plongeait. Aria n'aurait jamais imaginé que quiconque puisse faire des bruits aussi sexy, exception faite de sa Partenaire.

Et Tevos n'était pas non plus vraiment silencieuse.

La Conseillère se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ses propres cuisses se contractant tandis qu'elle regardait Liara prendre le plaisir qui lui était refusé. Elle sentit ses muscles internes palpiter de jalousie et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Aria s'en rendit compte bien que ses deux mains soient sagement posées autour de la taille de Tevos. Elle aimait qu'Aria l'attrape à cet endroit, notamment quand elle portait l'un de ses jouets. Elle avait l'impression d'être si délicieusement utilisée quand ces doigts puissants agrippaient ses hanches, la maintenant en place à chaque va-et-vient. Mais pour l'instant, sans un jouet ou des doigts ou une langue pour apaiser ce désir profond et douloureux, Tevos trouva l'emprise d'Aria également frustrante.

La douleur aurait peut-être été supportable si elle n'avait fait que regarder Liara et Shepard, ou si elle n'avait qu'été consciente de la présence d'Aria derrière elle et des mains puissantes se tenant à sa taille, mais elle ne pouvait encaisser les deux à la fois. En mordant encore plus fort la bande qui traversait sa lèvre, Tevos commença à agiter les orteils de frustration. Elle ne supportait tout simplement plus de rester immobile.

« Elle se tortille plus que toi, Liara », rit Shepard en déplaçant son pouce vers un emplacement plus adapté. La stimulation nouvelle fit sursauter et crier Liara, qui interrompit son mouvement régulier ascendant et descendant et la fit trembler d'une envie difficilement contenue. « Ou peut-être pas. Écarte davantage tes jambes et continue de t'empaler sur ma main. »

Liara rougit, se réajustant sur les doigts de Shepard tandis qu'un souffle chaud caressa sa joue. D'une certaine façon, quand elle avait imaginé ce scénario, elle s'était attendue à ce que Shepard la prenne pendant qu'Aria et Tevos regardaient, et vice versa. C'était vaguement étrange de prendre son plaisir de cette manière et d'une certaine façon cela la faisait se sentir encore plus vulnérable.

« Merci pour la vue, Shepard », ronronna Aria à quelques pas de là. « Toutes ces traces de morsures à l'intérieur de ses cuisses sont savoureuses. »

Liara poussa un petit cri et s'arrêta un instant, hésitant à tenter de se couvrir, mais une main bien placée sur sa taille l'incita à se remettre à bouger. « J'essaie », dit Shepard en souriant par-dessus l'épaule de Liara.

« Je vous en sais gré », se força à répondre Aria tout en essayant de conserver sa maîtrise de soi. Il y avait dans le fait de voir la modestie de Liara s'effilocher à mesure qu'elle chevauchait les doigts de Shepard quelque chose de puissamment excitant, et ce n'était pas seulement parce que ses deux invitées étaient attirantes. Elle se sentait devenir impatiente et, dans la mesure où refuser à Tevos son plaisir revenait à se refuser le sien, elle décida que la punition de son amante devait toucher à sa fin.

« Penses-tu être prête à bien te tenir à présent ? » demanda Aria en relâchant son étreinte autour de la taille de Tevos et en insinuant sa main droite entre leurs corps. Elle effleura de ses ongles l'aine de Tevos, ricanant quand son amante eut un sursaut de recul puis chercha ensuite à se serrer plus près.

« Oui. » Court, essoufflé et droit au but. Une autre nuit, Aria aurait pu s'en satisfaire mais ceci était une occasion particulière. Elles avaient des invitées et elle ne voulait pas que Shepard – ou pire, Liara – s'en retourne sans avoir été impressionnée. Elle allait extirper de cette scène tout ce qui pouvait l'être. De plus, bien qu'elle soit maintenant embarrassée, Aria savait que Tevos n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

« Alors lève-toi. » Aria se sentit presque désolée pour Tevos quand celle-ci relâcha un sanglot de frustration étouffé et malheureux. Presque. Mais pas suffisamment pour changer d'avis. « Eh bien ? »

Faisant de son mieux pour se hâter, Tevos se laissa glisser le long de l'accoudoir et se redressa sur des jambes tremblantes. Sans y avoir été incitée, elle tomba à genoux et se tint les bras dans le dos, baissant la tête bien qu'elle ait eu envie de continuer à regarder Shepard et Liara. Silencieusement, elle attendit qu'Aria la mette en scène ou lui donne un ordre direct.

Négligemment, Aria prit place sur le canapé et écarta les jambes, s'adossant et étirant les bras. « Puisque Liara nous fait un si beau spectacle de côté-là », Aria ralentit délibérément le débit de ses paroles et verrouilla un instant ses yeux dans ceux de Liara avant que l'embarras ne la pousse à les détourner, « je crois que je mérite de me détendre un moment et de regarder. » Liara accéléra ses mouvements sur les jambes de Shepard, hoquetant chaque fois qu'elle s'enfonçait sur ses doigts. Elle était manifestement près de jouir, mais impuissante à trouver la moindre délivrance sans une union.

Non sans difficulté, Aria détourna son attention de Liara et Shepard pour regarder à nouveau son amante. Tevos avait redressé le menton et la fixait avec de grands yeux vert sombre. S'il existait une vision plus excitante que celle qui était en train de se dérouler à quelques pas, c'était celle de Tevos la regardant ainsi, attendant gentiment ses instructions. Depuis leur cérémonie de Lien quelques semaines plus tôt, Aria avait connu quelques moments de bonheur dans lesquels elle sut qu'épouser Tevos avait été la bonne décision. C'était là l'un de ces moments.

Aria ne manqua pas l'éclat d'excitation dans les yeux de Tevos. Utiliser sa bouche sur Aria, avec ou sans jouet, était l'une des choses préférées de Tevos, et la pensée de faire cela devant quelqu'un d'autre la fit se tortiller tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses talons. Abandonnant sa pose décontractée, Aria se déplaça vers l'avant du canapé et désigna l'espace vide entre ses jambes. « Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre si tu tiens à jouir ce soir. Tu n'as rien mérité de moi pour l'instant. »

Tevos n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragements. Elle s'avança et s'apprêta à caresser les cuisses nues d'Aria mais vit ses mains repoussées. Des mèches de lumière pourpre s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et les tirèrent dans son dos. « Seulement ta bouche », dit Aria en se sentant légèrement contente d'elle quand Liara répondit par un hoquet.

« Si tu te comportes bien, je t'attacherai peut-être les poignets plus tard », dit Shepard en profitant de l'instant de faiblesse de son amante. « Tu jouis tellement fort quand je le fais… »

« Oui », murmura Liara un peu frénétiquement. « Commandant, je - »

Aria ricana. « Commandant ? Elle vous appelle Commandant quand vous la baisez ? Je n'ai vu ça dans aucune des vidéos », plaisanta-t-elle, mais son rire se transforma en grognement quand elle sentit les premières caresses de la langue chaude de Tevos entre ses jambes. « Déesse », siffla-t-elle en agrippant l'arrière de la crête de Tevos et en serrant fort tandis que des lèvres douces se refermaient sur la pointe de son clitoris. « Oui, suce-moi… juste comme ça. »

Tevos poussa un marmonnement sourd et satisfait en suivant les instructions d'Aria, n'utilisant qu'un soupçon de dents, de la façon précise qu'elle savait que son amante préférait. Plus vite elle exciterait Aria, plus vite sa Partenaire serait contrainte de s'unir et de partager son orgasme. Contrairement à Shepard, Aria ne pouvait pas jouir sans un esprit auquel se lier et quand elle jouirait, Tevos jouirait aussi.

« Elle a l'air d'aimer faire ça presque autant que Liara », commenta Shepard. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit des années plus tôt qu'elle serait amenée à voir la Conseillère asari donner du plaisir, avec enthousiasme et même amour, à une criminelle notoire, elle aurait traité cette personne de cinglée. Au début, avant qu'elles ne se connaissent sur un plan plus personnel, Shepard avait trouvé Tevos froide et arrogante. Apparemment, il ne fallait qu'une autre belle et puissante Asari pour la faire fondre.

Les lèvres d'Aria esquissèrent un sourire. Sans aucun doute, ceci devait être le comble de l'hédonisme – enivrée de vin coûteux, assise dans un canapé scandaleusement confortable, et en train de regarder un autre superbe couple baiser pendant que sa propre amante la servait. Et 'servir' était précisément le bon verbe pour cette situation. « Puisque nous en sommes au sujet de Liara prenant son plaisir… »

Shepard comprit l'allusion et entreprit de bouger activement sa main, souriant quand Liara se tendit en réponse aux va-et-vient plus profonds et plus rapides. « Vous êtes vraiment cruelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non », laissa traîner Aria en attirant la tête de Tevos plus près, frissonnant quand sa langue toucha un point particulièrement sensible. « Si j'étais vraiment cruelle, je l'obligerais à vous regarder jouir toutes les deux pendant que je la baiserais en lui refusant l'union. »

Quand Liara entendit 'en lui refusant l'union', elle cessa tout mouvement sur les jambes de Shepard et jeta à sa Partenaire un regard affolé et désespéré par-dessus son épaule. « S'il vous plaît Commandant – » Elle était à un stade bien trop avancé pour remarquer ou être embarrassée par le ricanement amusé d'Aria, « - laissez-moi me joindre à vous. » Ses yeux nageaient déjà dans l'obscurité, et Shepard savait qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se retenir. Une ou deux fois, elle avait accidentellement poussé Liara au-delà de ses limites et l'avait contrainte à s'unir sans lui en avoir donné la permission. Lors de moments plus lents, plus tendres, ou dans leur vie de tous les jours, Liara n'avait jamais à demander. Elle pouvait s'unir à Shepard quand elle le voulait. Mais pendant leurs scènes, elle devait supplier. Explicitement.

« Et ? »

« Et, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi jouir pour vous. »

Quelque chose dans la requête de Liara poussa Tevos à redoubler d'efforts, capturant le clitoris d'Aria entre ses lèvres et le tirant. Elle se tortilla sur ses talons, dans l'attente désespérée d'une quelconque forme de pression ou de stimulation. Comme ses mains étaient toujours coincées dans son dos, elle ne pourrait trouver aucune sorte de soulagement sans l'aide d'Aria.

Shepard garda le silence un instant, ressassant manifestement quelque chose et, au bout de quelques secondes, elle prit une décision. « Joliment formulé, Liara », dit-elle en reprenant le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'elle avait interrompu, « mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander cette fois-ci. »

Avec l'excitation qui embrumait ses pensées, il fallut à Liara quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que Shepard sous-entendait mais, quand elle y parvint, elle tenta de regarder à nouveau par-dessus son épaule. N'importe où sauf Aria. C'est alors que le pouce de Shepard s'installa sur elle et entreprit de la caresser en cercles rapides et fermes, et elle se força à croiser le regard d'Aria.

« S'il vous plaît… »

Aria ne bougea pas, sa main caressant négligemment l'arrière de la crête de Tevos tandis qu'elle sentait la langue de son amante descendre pour se glisser en elle. Elle parvint néanmoins à se retenir de bouger les hanches et de refermer ses cuisses autour de la tête de Tevos. Elle voulait que sa Partenaire entende chacun des mots proférés.

« S'il vous plaît, permettez-moi… » Liara perdit encore sa voix un instant. Aria attendit, résistant à la tentation de la taquiner. Elle ne voulait pas briser l'instant.

Ce ne fut pas avant que la main de Shepard ne cesse à nouveau tout mouvement que Liara put finalement formuler une phrase complète. « S'il vous plaît laissez-moi jouir ! »

Aria attendit un instant, puis hocha la tête en direction de Shepard qui semblait amusée par l'embarras de son amante. « Unissez-vous à elle. Et toi… » Elle glissa ses doigts dans les fentes entre les replis de Tevos. « N'imagine même pas faire une putain de pause. Continue à me lécher. »

Liara était si désespérée qu'elle manqua totalement la suite des instructions d'Aria après les mots 'unissez-vous'. Elle projeta littéralement son esprit dans celui de Shepard, s'enfonçant sous une couverture familière de pensées et de sensations, s'en nourrissant, loin, suffisamment loin pour en capter l'essence même.

Shepard sursauta, ressentant le torrent de désir insatisfait de Liara se déverser en elle, et regretta soudain d'avoir tourmenté sa Partenaire si longtemps. Elle essaya de faire durer l'instant, de retarder l'inévitable conclusion, mais Liara était complètement hors de contrôle et les fit plonger toutes les deux. Leur vision se troubla et, le temps d'un instant, elles ne purent voir qu'un éclair de lumière noir aux contours indéfinis, mais elles restaient conscientes d'être observées. D'une certaine façon, cela intensifiait tout.

En entendant les cris de plaisir simultanés derrière elle, Tevos redressa la tête, haletant lourdement et se tortillant. « Oh baise-moi », marmonna-t-elle contre la cuisse d'Aria en prenant de larges bouffées d'air. Elle ne comprenait pas bien comment Aria pouvait supporter cela, dans la mesure où sa Partenaire avait vue complète sur le spectacle et l'attention d'une langue aimante. Son propre besoin de s'unir était presque suffocant. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir ou ressentir plus.

« Bientôt, ma douce », promit Aria, chuchotant prestement mais suffisamment doucement pour que Shepard et Liara ne l'entendent pas tandis qu'elles retombaient de leur orgasme partagé. À la vérité elle était déjà près du point de rupture, mais elle voulait essayer de tenir juste un peu plus longtemps. Tevos en profitait toujours davantage quand Aria la faisait attendre.

Sur l'autre canapé, Liara se retira de la main de Shepard d'un balancement de jambe, tombant à genoux et prenant la même position que Tevos. Manifestement, pensa Aria en les regardant, Shepard et Liara avaient dû s'échanger quelques idées à travers l'union. Sans perdre de temps, Liara pencha la tête et tira une impatiente langue pourpre, sans même prendre la peine de se lécher les lèvres avant d'enfoncer son visage entre les cuisses de Shepard.

Les marmonnements sourds et les miaulements légèrement étouffés que faisait Liara en commençant à lécher étaient plus forts que tous les sons que produisait Shepard. Luttant pour garder le silence, l'Humaine leva la tête et échangea un regard avec Aria, articulant quelque chose au dessus de la tête de Liara. Quand Aria répondit par un froncement confus – regarder Shepard former silencieusement des mots français ne suffisait pas à son traducteur – elle indiqua les poignets de Tevos, puis ceux de Liara.

Aria comprit soudain et hocha brièvement la tête. Cela pourrait certainement fonctionner. Dans un craquement de lumière pourpre, elle se servit de ses pouvoirs biotiques pour tirer les mains de Liara dans son dos, ravie de l'inspiration aiguë que provoqua son geste. Shepard caressa l'arrière de la crête de Liara, contrastant doucement avec l'inébranlable étreinte biotique autour de ses poignets. « Détends-toi. Tu t'es si bien comportée avec moi tout à l'heure que j'ai pensé que tu méritais une récompense. » Liara ne se recula pas pour parler et décida d'exprimer ses remerciements en accélérant le mouvement de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas permis, Tevos ne put s'empêcher de tourner un peu la tête pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. En temps normal, Aria aurait promptement et impitoyablement puni un tel acte de désobéissance, mais elle savait que Tevos touchait rapidement aux limites de sa patience. Son propre besoin de délivrance se faisait douloureux. « Oh non, hors de question… » dit-elle en repoussant la tête de son amante à sa place. « Je n'ai pas encore joui. »

Forte d'un espoir renouvelé, Tevos captura à nouveau le bourgeon sensible d'Aria entre ses lèvres, caressant de sa langue la pointe ferme. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Une présence familière se mit à repousser les limites de son esprit, comme une pression électrisante mais somme toute plaisante à l'arrière de son crâne, essayant de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur. Tevos laissa retomber ses barrières dès qu'elle sentit la caresse mentale, ouvrant son esprit à Aria et laissant leurs yeux tourbillonner de l'éclat noir, brillant et profond, de l'union.

Bien qu'elles soient toujours agréables, les unions de Tevos et d'Aria n'étaient pas toutes semblables. Parfois, elles s'étreignaient si fort qu'elles n'auraient su dire où finissait l'une et où commençait l'autre. Les identités se confondaient et il devenait même difficile de faire la distinction entre leurs corps. À d'autres moments, elles savouraient leurs différences plutôt que de se replier en une seule individualité, se découvrant l'une l'autre et appréciant la beauté du contraste. Cette fois-ci, tandis qu'elles s'unissaient plus profondément, Aria ressentit clairement ses yeux être empruntés par cette part d''elles' qu'était Tevos. Elle se délecta de leur plaisir mutuel, partageant la réaction physique de son amante à la vision de la démonstration de pouvoir et de tout ce qu'elle représentait.

Intensément conscientes d'être observées, Shepard tendit la main pour tirer sur les plaques d'identification que portait sa Partenaire, et Liara poursuivit consciencieusement ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Bien que ce geste leur soit assez commun pendant l'acte sexuel, cette fois-ci c'était en partie pour le spectacle. Shepard gardait à l'esprit que Liara et elle avaient été invitées pour réaliser un fantasme particulier. Peut-être que la prochaine fois les choses seraient un peu plus ordinaires et naturelles mais, pour l'instant, elle était contente de jouer le rôle pour lequel elle avait signé et de laisser Aria diriger la manœuvre.

' _Et si c'est comme ça que nous les voyons…'_ pensa Aria à l'intention de Tevos, laissant les mots battre avec insistance dans leurs esprits liés.

« Alors c'est ainsi qu'elles nous… » murmura Tevos à voix haute, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. À la place, elle renonça aux mots et scella ses lèvres autour du clitoris d'Aria, ignorant la façon dont l'extrémité de ses dents creusait sa lèvre supérieure tandis qu'elle suçait.

Aria prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, s'obligeant à ignorer la bouche chaude et la langue de Tevos. Quand elle parla, elle haussa juste assez le ton pour se faire entendre du couple sur l'autre canapé. « Oui. Imagine comment elles te voient… Toi la fière Conseillère, agenouillée entre mes jambes, ma main poussant à l'arrière de ta crête et la moitié de ton visage tout luisant de m'avoir léchée comme une des putes de luxe d'Oméga. » Tevos se tortilla et recourba ses pieds nus, incapable de rester immobile. Entre les mots et la sensation vaguement assourdie de sa propre langue, elle approchait rapidement son point de non retour. Sa seule consolation était de savoir qu'Aria en était encore plus proche.

« Elles peuvent même voir ton nouveau tatouage », poursuivit Aria, la voix rauque de désir possessif alors même qu'elle luttait pour ne pas basculer trop vite au-delà de la limite. « Ou ne devrais-je pas plutôt dire, _mon_ tatouage ? Ma marque permanente. Parce que tu m'appartiens. »

Cette simple déclaration de propriété fut l'étincelle de trop. Leur orgasme partit d'Aria mais Tevos le sentit aussi fort en écho dans son propre corps, s'abandonnant avec délectation à chaque contraction tout en luttant contre les champs biotiques qui retenaient ses poignets. Elle parvint néanmoins à garder ses lèvres enroulées autour de l'extrémité d'Aria malgré les tressautements réguliers de leurs hanches.

Une litanie de grossièretés improvisées s'écoula des lèvres d'Aria, et elle eut du mal à attendre que les profondes vagues de plaisir s'estompent avant de se lever, tirant Tevos à elle et relâchant l'étreinte autour de ses poignets. Tevos respirait fort, couverte d'un léger voile de sueur, les muscles de son bas-ventre se contractant encore de pulsions résiduelles partagées et de désir. « Allez ! Je veux te voir debout. Tête penchée. Jambes écartées. »

Cet ordre poussa Liara à reproduire l'erreur précédente de Tevos, et elle s'éloigna de la chaleur entre les cuisses de Shepard pour pouvoir regarder le nouvel arrangement. Shepard lui serra la nuque et tira de nouveau sur la chaînette de ses plaques en guise d'avertissement. « Ah ah, Théa a peut-être terminé, mais pas toi. Sers-toi de tes doigts un instant si tu tiens tellement à regarder ça. »

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, elle peut bien regarder. En fait, je crois que je suis d'humeur à exhiber ma Partenaire », haleta Aria en relâchant également les poignets de Liara. Elle lança à Shepard un sourire prédateur, dévoilant ses dents et son désir dévorant. « J'ai entendu dire que votre Partenaire est particulièrement habile avec les Singularités, au fait. »

Shepard saisit immédiatement l'allusion, et Tevos aussi, son souffle s'échappant distinctement de ses lèvres sous le coup de la surprise. « Je l'ai vue disposer de soldats de Cerberus comme de poupées brisées. Maintenir une Asari dans les airs pendant quelques minutes me paraît anodin. Liara ? »

« Avec plaisir. Et pour vous aussi, je pense », ajouta Liara à l'attention de Tevos. En faisant pivoter ses mains fraîchement libérées pour en chasser l'engourdissement, elle se releva et étendit un bras avec un claquement sec au niveau du coude, faisant surgir une boule d'énergie bleue-noire de sa paume. La boule arrêta sa course juste au dessus de la tête de Tevos et la Conseillère essaya de garder ses muscles détendus tandis qu'elle se familiarisait avec la sensation étrange d'apesanteur qui suivit. Une fois sa cible proprement suspendue à quelques centimètres du sol, Liara s'assit sur le canapé et se pressa au côté de Shepard.

« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les filles qui savent se servir de leurs pouvoir biotiques autrement que pour se battre », dit Shepard, incapable de contenir un large sourire tandis qu'elle soulevait la main de Liara et embrassait le creux de sa paume. Elle fit courir le bout de sa langue sur l'intérieur du poignet de Liara, riant doucement du frisson qui en découla, avant de repositionner la talentueuse main entre ses jambes. « Au travail, ma belle. Si tu veux profiter du spectacle, tu dois continuer à me divertir. »

Ce terrain était en quelque sorte familier – en fait, Liara avait offert à Shepard une main secourable la dernière fois qu'elles avaient échangé des vidéos avec Aria et Tevos. Elle s'était alors mise à genoux pour finir le Commandant avec sa bouche, mais on pouvait toujours revoir un fichier vidéo plus tard. Liara ne voulait absolument rien manquer de ceci, aussi ses doigts devraient-ils suffire.

« Elle semble effectivement avoir un don avec l'énergie biotique, entre autres choses », observa Aria en regardant les doigts de Liara entreprendre de rapides mouvements circulaires. « S'en est-elle déjà servi sur vous ? » L'énergie biotique frémit et étincela autour des doigts d'Aria et, d'anticipation, Liara et Tevos prirent de brusques inspirations en entendant le subtil bourdonnement. Même les sourcils de Shepard se haussèrent, et Aria en déduisit qu'elle était intimement accoutumée à ce petit numéro de chambre.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui… » laissa-t-elle traîner, caressant quelques instants entre les jambes ouvertes de Tevos et imprégnant sa main d'humidité. Quand elle s'interrompit, Tevos se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, impuissante à masquer la tension dans ses traits. C'était embarrassant et grisant d'être ainsi exposée, suspendue dans les airs comme une sorte d'ornement, nue et à la merci totale du toucher d'Aria.

« Ça, c'est vraiment méchant », chuchota Liara en accélérant les mouvements de sa main tandis qu'elle regardait les doigts luisants et vibrants d'Aria parcourir la distance entre les hanches de Tevos, caressant la ceinture de muscles sensibles et poussant la Conseillère à se tordre et s'arc-bouter dans le vide.

« Jalouse ? » taquina Shepard, entourant d'un bras les épaules de Liara et inclinant la tête pour mordre la ferme bande de muscles qui connectaient l'épaule de l'Asari à son cou.

Liara inspira un instant avant de se détendre sous la morsure, sans jamais interrompre le mouvement de ses doigts qui caressaient avec insistance le bourgeon sensible de Shepard. « Peut-être… »

La conversation feutrée poussa Tevos à ouvrir les yeux, et elle regretta immédiatement de l'avoir fait. Même sans regarder, elle avait senti les yeux de Shepard et de Liara braqués sur elle, suivant la chaleur de la main baladeuse d'Aria, mais de les regarder vraiment – les regarder la regarder… Cela provoqua un tiraillement profond et insistant entre ses jambes. Entre-temps, les doigts humides et bourdonnants d'Aria s'étaient aventurés sur ses seins, encerclant l'un de ses tétons tout en l'évitant délibérément. Aria savait qu'elle préférait être traitée avec rudesse et sévérité, particulièrement pour tout ce qui touchait à ses seins, et elle lui refusait exprès ce dont elle avait besoin.

Comme toujours, Aria sembla lire ses désirs à travers son langage corporel, même sans l'union. Elle retira de nouveau sa main et, cette fois-ci, Tevos ne put ravaler un cri de déception. « Ooh », ronronna Aria, passant outre l'infraction mineure de sa Partenaire tandis qu'elle regardait Shepard libérer la gorge de Liara, « ça va laisser un joli bleu… »

Shepard contempla longuement le corps de Tevos. « Pas aussi gros que celui qui se trouve juste au dessus du sein gauche de Théa. » Malgré les doigts de Liara qui volaient littéralement sur son clitoris, elle ne put manquer la façon dont Tevos frémit à ses mots. Consciente qu'elle avait touché là quelque chose, Shepard s'engouffra dans la brèche. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Aria n'eut pas besoin d'incitation pour entrer dans la danse. « Cinquième jour de notre lune de miel. » Elle tâta la marque, savourant la façon dont son amante s'arc-boutait sous le contact. « Nous étions dans un obscur bar à thème, et quelques touristes la mataient. Je l'ai traînée aux toilettes… Il était tellement joli que je n'ai pas pu supporter de le voir disparaître, alors je l'ai retouché hier après-midi. »

« C'est là que vous lui avez fait ces bleus au dessus des hanches ? » demanda Liara, ignorant la légère brûlure qui parcourait les tendons de son poignet. Elle avait une bonne petite idée de ce qui avait provoqué ces ombres en forme de doigts.

« Mmh, ceux-là je les ai faits quelques heures plus tard, en la prenant par derrière à quatre pattes. Elle voulait que j'y aille plus fort, alors il me fallait bien quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. » Aria appuya les derniers mots, énonçant chaque syllabe à peu près de la même façon que Tevos le faisait quand elle voulait insister sur quelque chose. Elle laissa sa main descendre le long des muscles frémissants du ventre de Tevos, caressant les fantomatiques traces pourpres qu'elle y avait laissées la veille.

Shepard parvint à poser une dernière question avant que la main habile de Liara ne lui fasse perdre la tête. « La coupure au coin de la lèvre ? C'est elle, ou c'est vous ? »

« C'est moi », répondit fièrement Aria. Le bourdonnement cessa un instant tandis qu'elle passa ses doigts sur la coupure légèrement douloureuse au bord de la lèvre inférieure de Tevos. « La troisième fois que j'ai joui en elle… elle a crié, je l'ai embrassée… Je suppose que j'ai mordu un peu trop fort. »

Tout en parcourant de son pouce les lèvres douces et souples, elle attira à elle l'esprit de Tevos, l'enserrant étroitement et nouant leurs âmes ensemble. Aria laissa échapper malgré elle un soupir tremblant. Elle adorait ce court instant de peur et de résistance, quand toutes les émotions de Tevos surgissaient avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse le toucher de sa Partenaire et qu'elle s'y abandonne, relâchant toutes ses défenses et se donnant entièrement. Ce genre de soumission était enivrant.

La vision de Tevos commença à se troubler tandis qu'elle se perdait dans l'union. Un barrage d'images se dressa devant ses yeux, mélange de la session de la veille avec le jouet favori d'Aria et des choses qu'elles avaient partagées ce soir.

 _\- face à Aria, une chaleur et un poids familiers sur elle… Mais pas seule dans ce souvenir. Observée depuis le canapé opposé, des yeux consumant sa peau – Une délivrance aiguë, tremblante. De la chaleur la remplissant des contractions impatientes, sans fin… Des dents nues mordillant le coin de sa bouche avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal et –_

Elle ouvrit la bouche, tirant fermement et volontairement sur la petite coupure de sorte à ce qu'elle lui fasse juste un peu mal en guise de souvenir, tandis que la main d'Aria se remettait à vibrer et se posait de nouveau entre ses jambes. Elle s'ouvrit aisément autour des doigts d'Aria, laissant deux d'entre eux s'immiscer jusqu'aux articulations en une seule poussée fluide. Elle était mouillée à un point embarrassant, et la pensée que Shepard et Liara pouvaient le constater l'embrasait de gêne et d'un désir sauvage et débridé. Les pensées d'Aria commencèrent à s'exprimer avec urgence dans sa tête, chuchotant toutes les choses salaces qui lui tordaient le ventre et qu'Aria savait que Tevos n'était pas tout à fait prête à partager avec Shepard et Liara. Peut-être dans un futur proche, quand elles essaieraient ceci de nouveau, mais pas encore. _'Tu ne t'attendais pas à en avoir si terriblement envie, n'est-ce pas ma petite salope ? C'est une chose de fantasmer d'être baisée comme ça, mais là tu t'apprêtes à jouir sur toute ma main devant un auditoire très enthousiaste, et tu n'en as absolument aucun contrôle…'_

Aria marqua une pause et un léger éclair d'incertitude traversa ses yeux noirs avant qu'elle ne poursuive. Les mots ne sont pas des actes, après tout. Elle décida de prendre un risque. _'Si je n'étais pas quelqu'un de si possessif, je laisserais l'une d'entre elles s'unir à toi… juste pour un instant, pour qu'elles puissent saisir toutes les pensées qui courent dans ta tête. Pour qu'elles aient juste un petit aperçu de combien tu adores être utilisée. Possédée. Baisée. Malheureusement, j'ai toujours été égoïste. Je n'aime pas partager mes jouets.'_

Quand Tevos finit par répondre, ce fut à haute voix. « S'il vous plaît… » supplia-t-elle, brisant le silence, « embrassez-moi… »

Elle sentit sa tête être attirée vers l'avant, les muscles de ses épaules et de son cou s'étirant tandis qu'elle était contorsionnée dans une position inconfortable. Elle sentit l'énergie biotique parcourir son dos et réalisa que Liara était en train de la déplacer, la positionnant à portée des lèvres d'Aria. Les dents d'Aria se refermèrent sur la même petite coupure qu'elles avaient faite la veille, l'apaisant d'une langue douce avant de capturer le reste de sa bouche. Les vibrations murmurant à travers ses doigts jaillirent, bourdonnant sur l'extrémité sensible de Tevos, et la Conseillère cria dans le baiser d'Aria tandis que ses parois internes se contractèrent, palpitant sous l'effet de la délivrance.

« Oh putain », grogna Shepard, grimaçant sous le coup de la pulsation soudaine entre ses jambes comme elle regardait Tevos et Aria jouir une deuxième fois, baignées dans une lumière bleue et pourpre. « Liara… ta main, j'ai besoin - »

En temps normal, Liara aurait été plus qu'impatiente de continuer à donner du plaisir à Shepard, mais elle remarqua que sa Singularité commençait à faiblir. Avec grande réticence, elle retira sa main et guida Tevos jusque dans les bras attentifs d'Aria à la place. Toutes deux s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, Aria cherchant son souffle tandis qu'elle retenait la forme faible et tremblante de sa Partenaire. « Oh Déesse, c'était bon », dit-elle, sa voix normalement fluide et séduisante devenue gutturale d'avoir été sur-utilisée. Elle entreprit de caresser la joue de Tevos, parcourant tendrement la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Donnez-nous juste une minute, elle a besoin d'un peu d'attention… »

Sachant que son amante détestait habituellement être vide après un orgasme aussi puissant, Aria glissa à nouveau deux doigts en elle, lui offrant quelques instants pour se réajuster. Tevos sursauta mais accepta la pénétration avec gratitude et laissa ses yeux se fermer. Ce ne fut que quand le corps de Tevos se relâcha totalement qu'Aria remarqua l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de Shepard. « Ne faites pas attention à nous, n'hésitez pas à finir ce que vous avez commencé. À moins que vous ne préfériez attendre que nous retrouvions nos forces pour prendre un bain avec nous. La baignoire est bien assez grande pour quatre, et les jets valent bien chaque crédit qu'ils ont coûté… »

Shepard frotta ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre un instant, manifestement très mal à l'aise. « Plus tard. Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre », força-t-elle à travers des dents serrées et se redressant sur ses genoux. « Liara, allonge-toi. J'ai encore besoin de ta langue. »

Comprenant immédiatement ce que Shepard avait en tête, Liara s'étendit sur le divan et arrangea un des petits coussins sous son cou. Shepard ne perdit pas de temps à s'installer à califourchon sur son visage, ignorant la façon dont sa jambe droite frottait contre le dossier du canapé. « Déesse, oui », murmura Liara en entourant de ses bras les hanches de Shepard, l'incitant à se rapprocher encore. « Laisse-moi te goûter s'il te plaît – Je veux… » L'Asari n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa pensée car Shepard finit de s'installer sur sa bouche et toutes deux poussèrent ce qui ressemblait à un soupir de soulagement. Faire ceci pour Shepard était au-delà du savoureux – c'était presque un besoin compulsif.

« Eh bien, elle est terriblement enthousiaste », taquina Aria en posant quelques doux baisers le long de la gorge de Tevos. Elle ne mordit pas cette fois-ci, se contentant d'explorer de ses lèvres et de sa langue la chair meurtrie.

« De voir ça, cela me donne envie de te lécher pendant toute l'année à venir », murmura Tevos de sa position sur les genoux d'Aria, enserrant les doigts qui se trouvaient toujours ancrés en elle et frottant sa joue contre la douce épaule d'Aria. Une fois ses forces retrouvées, elle espérait qu'Aria lui laisse faire précisément cela. En attendant, elle prit plaisir à regarder le jeu des muscles sous la peau de Shepard et la façon dont les hanches de Liara se soulevaient et se tordaient dans le vide. Manifestement, Shepard et elle s'étaient de nouveau unies car le rythme de leurs mouvements était quasiment synchronisé.

Quand la langue de Liara commença à peindre des traînées aériennes sur son clitoris, Shepard jeta ses bras en avant et agrippa l'accoudoir et le dossier du canapé. La bouche délicate de Liara paraissait déterminée à finir ce que sa main avait commencé. « Putain, je ne voulais pas jouir si vite… » protesta Shepard, mais son corps avait d'autres intentions. Elle était tendue comme un arc après avoir regardé Tevos et Aria, et Liara savait précisément comment dénouer ses tensions.

La minute suivante fut une bataille de volonté, Shepard tâchant de savourer le plus longtemps possible les sensations paradisiaques de la langue de Liara, et Liara recherchant chacun des points faibles de sa Partenaire, caressant le capuchon de son clitoris avec juste un soupçon de dents avant de laisser glisser sa langue plus bas pour faire des ronds autour de l'orifice de Shepard. _'Jouir maintenant ne signifie pas que tu n'auras pas droit à d'autres orgasmes plus tard, cher amour'_ , dit Liara à travers leurs esprits liés, s'ouvrant davantage et tâchant de faire comprendre à Shepard combien elle en avait désespérément envie.

Malheureusement, la détermination de Shepard les retenait toutes deux. _'Tu as – juste envie d'essayer… le jacuzzi…'_ Même à travers l'union, ses mots étaient disjoints et essoufflés. _'Égoïste.'_

' _Je suis égoïste. J'aime absolument tout de ça. Ton odeur, ton goût, la façon dont tu te tortilles sous ma langue puis dont tu pousses encore plus… Le supplément de chaleur et d'humidité contre ma bouche quand je – te – fais enfin jouir…'_ Liara ressentit une pointe de désir venant de Shepard et, l'espace d'un instant, elle se figura qu'elle allait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais bien que les mains de Shepard se resserrent sur l'accoudoir du canapé, elle parvint à se maintenir juste au bord du précipice.

Avec un soupçon de frustration, Liara réalisa qu'il était temps de passer à des mesures plus drastiques. Sachant qu'elle serait certainement punie pour cela plus tard, mais bien trop désespérée pour s'en soucier, elle déplaça l'une de ses mains des hanches de Shepard pour la glisser entre ses jambes.

« Ah, bon Dieu », grogna Shepard tandis que la langue de Liara entreprit de la pénétrer. Malgré l'union, il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que les doigts qui pinçaient son clitoris s'activaient en réalité entre les jambes de Liara. Bien qu'étant consciente que cette vision serait sûrement de trop, Shepard se servit du soutien de son bras droit pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, se contorsionnant de façon à confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. La main de Liara vibrait d'énergie biotique, clairement inspirée par la performance précédente d'Aria et assistée par le mouvement rapide de son poignet.

La dernière pensée cohérente de Shepard avant qu'elle ne jouisse fut que Liara ne se touchait pas de la façon qu'elle préférait. Elle avait automatiquement adopté le rythme et le geste favoris de Shepard au lieu des siens propres.

« Tu vois ? » dit Tevos en posant quelques baisers intermittents sur le côté du visage d'Aria pendant que Shepard et Liara reprenaient leurs esprits, « Je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée. C'est probablement la chose la plus sexy dont j'aie jamais été témoin. »

« M'entends-tu me plaindre ? » marmonna Aria. Curieusement, c'était elle qui avait eu le plus de doutes au sujet de cet arrangement. Le sexe, et même le sexe collectif, n'avait rien de nouveau pour elle, mais être liée l'était et elle en était toujours à tâtonner pour trouver sa voie à travers des situations complexes en tant que membre d'un couple.

Il y eut un son étouffé depuis l'autre canapé, et Shepard s'écarta du visage de Liara sur des jambes flageolantes. « Désolée, quoi ? »

« J'ai dit… Je ne me plains pas non plus. »

« Tu vas te plaindre dans quelques minutes », répondit Shepard en jetant un regard désapprobateur à Liara. « Tu viens juste d'enfreindre plusieurs de nos règles, et tu vas devoir être punie pour ça. »

Liara se tortilla en position assise, suçant négligemment ses doigts et croisant ses jambes. « Mmh ? »

Shepard l'ignora délibérément. « Bon, Aria, votre offre est-elle toujours d'actualité ? J'ai envie d'essayer ces jets que vous avez mentionnés… sur Liara. Je suis curieuse de voir combien de temps elle peut tenir assise face à l'un d'entre eux sans l'union. »

Toutes trois rirent du cri aigu de désarroi que poussa Liara.

…

Le lendemain matin, Liara se réveilla contre un corps chaud, nu et peu familier. Une de ses jambes était enroulée autour de la cuisse de Tevos et la main droite d'Aria reposait contre son avant-bras. « Bonjour, Liara », dit Tevos sans ouvrir les yeux, glissant sa joue vers un point frais sur l'oreiller tandis qu'Aria se serrait plus fort contre elle. « Il semblerait que vous ayez perdu votre Partenaire. Elle s'est échappée il y a environ une demi-heure. »

Instinctivement, Liara tendit la main derrière elle à la recherche de Shepard mais la place à son côté était vide. Elle se demanda brièvement si l'inconfort initial de son épouse à partager un lit avait refait surface, mais écarta rapidement cette idée. Liara avait eu assez de présence d'esprit pour prévenir Shepard à l'avance, et l'Humaine avait semblé l'accepter après qu'elle lui avait expliqué que les Asari étaient une espèce grégaire et que dormir ensemble était une pratique courante, activités sexuelles mises à part. Elle n'avait clairement pas donné l'impression de s'en soucier la nuit dernière, se rappela Liara. Bien sûr, elle était occupée à d'autres choses à ce moment-là… Et après, Shepard était si fatiguée qu'elle avait même réussi à dormir pendant la petite baise impromptue de Tevos et Aria au milieu de la nuit.

« Ça me fait penser, Théa », dit Liara en étirant les bras au dessus de sa tête, faisant craquer son dos, « votre Partenaire me doit cent crédits. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser à quoi ? »

« Oh, mes excuses… Parfois mon cerveau est en roue libre et je m'attends à ce que la conversation suive le mouvement. Aria ne voulait pas me croire quand je lui ai dit que Shepard pouvait dormir dans n'importe quelle condition, et elle - »

« Je me souviens », interrompit Tevos, la voix chargée de sommeil. À vrai dire, ce dont elle se souvenait le plus était la sensation merveilleuse de la langue d'Aria, mais elle était trop polie pour le mentionner.

Ses réminiscences furent interrompues quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une odeur délicieuse emplit la pièce. Shepard se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les mains pleines et un sourire de côté, nue à l'exception d'un boxer noir. « Bonjour mesdames. J'espère que vous avez faim. »

« Déesse, ça sent délicieusement bon », dit Tevos en inhalant profondément. Elle serra gentiment le genou nu de Liara mais garda les yeux clos. « Je vous en prie, dites-moi qu'un peu de cette nourriture m'est destiné. »

Elle sentit Liara bouger à côté d'elle, se hissant en position assise. « Ma superbe et merveilleuse Partenaire porte actuellement deux plateaux avec doubles rations. Je suppose que l'un d'entre eux est pour Aria et vous. »

« Gnnh », marmonna Aria dans l'épaule de Tevos, repliant un bras autour de sa taille et se protégeant le visage de la lumière.

La Conseillère ouvrit les yeux et rougit légèrement, ajustant son bras de façon qu'Aria puisse se serrer davantage. « Désolée… elle a tendance à être câline le matin, jusqu'à… »

« Jusqu'à ? » demanda Shepard en posant un des plateaux sur les genoux de Liara.

« Jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse la grâce d'un rapide orgasme matinal ou que je la détache de moi car l'une d'entre nous est en retard au travail. »

Shepard rit et posa l'autre plateau sur les genoux de Tevos. « Bah, peut-être que l'odeur de la nourriture la réveillera d'ici quelques minutes. Quand une femme parvient à attirer trois superbes Asari dans son lit d'un seul coup, elle ferait mieux d'être assez intelligente pour leur préparer le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. »

« En dehors du fait que c'est le lit d'Aria, c'est un argument tout à fait recevable. Que suis-je sur le point de manger, exactement ? » demanda Tevos en regardant l'assiette posée devant elle. « Ceci doit être une sorte d'œuf mais je ne reconnais pas la viande. »

« Du bacon et des œufs brouillés », répondit fièrement Shepard. « L'un des meilleurs petits déjeuners terriens mais aussi des moins sains. Il y a des avantages à être la Reine d'Oméga. J'ai envoyé un des coursiers d'Aria chercher les ingrédients. Il n'a pas pu trouver de poivre mais je l'ai remplacé avec quelques assaisonnements trouvés dans les placards. »

Tevos ne put résister plus longtemps au fumet savoureux. Elle saisit sa fourchette et la planta dans les œufs encore fumants. « Merci, Shepard », dit-elle après avoir avalé une portion. « C'est délicieux. Vous êtes merveilleusement attentionnée. »

Shepard fit un clin d'œil. « J'ai même fait la vaisselle. »

Liara rit et se pressa davantage contre Tevos, appréciant la chaleur partagée et tapotant la place vide à côté d'elle. « Tu as toujours été une charmeuse, Shepard. Et maintenant assieds-toi et aide-moi à manger ce bacon. »

Tout en obéissant aux ordres de Liara et en s'asseyant, Shepard ne saisit pas sa fourchette. « Je veux que tu en finisses la plus grosse part, Liara. Le Docteur Chakwas a dit que tu avais besoin d'au moins huit cents calories de plus. »

« C'est une bonne chose que j'aie faim alors », répondit Liara en empilant un peu plus d'œuf sur sa fourchette.

« Une autre session d'exercices biotiques prévue aujourd'hui ? » demanda Tevos. « Cela fait beaucoup à manger. À moins que… » Quand Liara rougit et que Shepard s'étouffa presque, la bouche pleine de bacon, elle fit le rapprochement. « Oh Déesse, je n'en avais aucune idée. Félicitations ! »

« Nous n'en avons parlé qu'à quelques uns de nos anciens membres d'équipage… Garrus, Tali et Miranda Lawson », dit Liara tandis que Shepard tendait le bras pour saisir un verre de jus.

« Évidemment, dans la mesure où nous l'avons dit à Tali, qui sait combien de temps cela restera un secret… » marmonna Shepard dans un souffle.

Liara continua à parler, prétendant ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire peu flatteur tout en étant bien forcée d'admettre qu'il s'y trouvait une part de vérité. « Même mon père ne sait pas encore que je suis enceinte. »

Le mot 'enceinte' eut un effet immédiat et dramatique sur Aria, qui se redressa soudain dans le lit, manquant de peu renverser le plateau de Tevos. « Attendez, quoi ? Enceinte ? Comment ça ? »

Liara jeta à Aria un regard cinglant tandis que Shepard retint prudemment son verre de jus contre sa poitrine. « Comment pensez-vous, Aria ? » répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de sarcasme. « Si la démonstration de la nuit dernière n'a pas suffit à vous expliquer les choses de la vie, je doute que vous appreniez jamais. »

« Ne faites pas la maligne », grogna Aria en essayant d'apaiser son rythme cardiaque. « J'étais en train de somnoler, et puis j'ai entendu le mot 'enceinte'. Pouvez-vous m'en vouloir d'avoir paniqué ? » Elle marqua une pause pendant quelques instants, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées pendant que la montée d'adrénaline se dissipait. « Je viens juste de réaliser que j'ai pris mon pied en regardant une Asari enceinte se faire sauter, la nuit dernière. Embarrassant… »

Tevos roula des yeux, pas du tout concernée par la détresse apparente d'Aria. « Oh, cesse donc d'être aussi mélodramatique. Tu ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte avant ce matin. »

« Mais… Elle… » Aria fit un geste en direction du ventre de Liara, majoritairement caché par les couvertures. Liara essaya de lui lancer un regard empli de reproche mais, au bout du compte, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent qu'elle voie Aria aussi mal à l'aise.

« Tu trouves toujours Liara attirante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aria plissa les yeux mais répondit quand même à cette question clairement piégée. « Bien entendu. Tu m'attires davantage mais, oui, elle est superbe. Ça ne change rien au fait que - »

« Me trouverais-tu toujours désirable si j'étais enceinte ? »

« Quoi ? Je suppose que oui. Mais tu n'es pas enceinte, pas vrai ? Je t'en prie dis-moi que tu n'es pas enceinte… »

« Par la Déesse, Aria, tu as été enceinte il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Pourquoi cela te contrarie-t-il autant ? »

Aria ouvrit puis referma la bouche, tâchant de trouver ses mots, puis finit par renoncer. « Ça ne me contrarie pas », marmonna-t-elle, s'appropriant la fourchette abandonnée de Tevos et entamant sa moitié d'œufs.

« Je suis tellement ravie d'avoir votre approbation », dit Liara en regardant Shepard mâcher une bouchée disproportionnée de bacon. « Oh, ça c'est vraiment attirant, Shepard. »

L'Humaine lutta pour avaler mais, une fois qu'elle y parvint, elle pinça le bras de Liara pour la réprimander. « Hé, ne m'entraîne pas dans ce crêpage de chignon. Je sais que c'est généralement Aria qui te cherche, mais si je te surprends à démarrer quoi que ce soit avec elle ce matin, je te mettrai les fesses à vif et je la laisserai choisir le nombre de coups et l'accessoire que j'utiliserai. »

Aria leva les mains pour protester. « Ne dites pas ça. Les fessées sont comme une récompense pour elle ! Elle va me rendre folle jusqu'à ce que vous mettiez votre menace à exécution. »

Shepard ricana. « Et où est le problème ? »

« Que vais-je faire, exactement, pendant la durée de la punition de Liara ? » demanda Tevos en soulevant de ses genoux le plateau pour le poser sur la table de chevet, bien que ni l'une ni l'autre n'aient fini de manger.

Aria n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir à une réponse. « Me sucer. » Tevos enjamba Aria et sortit du lit en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Mince. C'était rapide », dit Shepard, levant les sourcils de surprise. « Je suppose qu'elle approuve l'idée. »

Tevos ignora le sarcasme et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide. « Veux-tu ton gode-ceinture pourpre qui est dans la table de nuit, ou le modèle turien noir qui est en bas ? » interrogea-t-elle sans se retourner. « Oh, et que dois-je remonter du donjon ? »

« Vous avez… un donjon ? » bafouilla Liara. « Shepard et moi en avons toujours fait un sujet de plaisanterie, mais nous ne pensions pas vraiment que… »

« Surtout pour des partenaires commerciaux ou des fêtes de Janiris, maintenant. Théa et moi n'utilisons jamais l'équipement qui s'y trouve, exceptée la double-barre Nos Astra. La plupart des accessoires de fessée sont accrochés au mur, cependant. » Elle jeta un long regard en direction de Liara. « Je crois que nous avons un battoir avec le mot 'chienne' gravé dessus, juste pour vous. »

« Jamais de la vie, Aria T'Loak », lança Liara. Si elle laissait Aria choisir ce battoir, elle était sûre d'en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Shepard éclata de rire. « Quelque chose qui ne laisse pas de lettre, s'il vous plaît Aria. »

« Oh, très bien », bougonna Aria en prétendant être déçue. Elle regarda brièvement les bras de Shepard, réfléchissant un instant avant de prendre sa décision. « Va pour le palissandre alors. Le cuir serait trop… doux. » Sachant ce qu'elle savait de la vie sexuelle de Shepard et Liara, elle supposait qu'elles pouvaient très bien s'accommoder d'un matériau qui ne pardonnait rien.

Le dernier son qu'elles entendirent ensuite fut celui de la porte se refermant, et Liara sursauta, ses muscles fessiers se resserrant instinctivement. « Je crois que votre Partenaire vient de battre le record de vitesse au sol », dit Shepard dans un sourire. « Hé, Liara, passe-moi le bacon qui reste avant qu'elle ne revienne, veux-tu ? Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin. »

 _Fin_


End file.
